lost and restored
by flyong
Summary: what will kakashi do when he get a hint on narutos felling? will they be togther or will they only be teacher and student? you will only find out by reading. warning boyXboy kakaXnaru rated m for my saftey P oneshot...


hallo to all of you who read this..

i hope you like mey story, though i'm not a fan of the pair, the only reason to why i made it was because it's a birthday gift to one of my beloved friend ((gubbi-chan)) XD

you might find it a bit boring as there no action in it all all, but there is a little lemon, but not much.

i hope you enjoy it.. and happy birthday gubbi-chan when it finally comes..=P

**Lost and restored**

"**Hey what's ya doing?"** a certain blond haired boy walked over to the grayed haired older man. Kakashi didn't even look up at the question as he already knew who had talked, as there was no way he couldn't recognize the voice of the person he was dreaming about day and night, and of course this person didn't know about it.

"**Hey! Didn't you hear me?"** Naruto yelled at his teacher, when he had finally reached the gray haired man and was standing right beside. Kakashi didn't move anything else than putting a finger in the ear there was turned towards the yelling blond haired boy. **"I heard you clearly, Naruto-kun"** Kakashi said as he shut his favorite book icha icha paradise that he read for the hundred and fifth time.

no one knew why he read them, as most thought they only was trash, but to Kakashi they was his treasure next to Naruto of course. There had never been anything that had made such a big impact on him since Obitos' death, and there had defiantly not been anyone he had fallen in love with since his death, but Naruto had changed him in so many ways. First Naruto had made him start caring about his life, which had been a big step for him. Second Naruto had made him fall in love, but he had yet to gain the courage to confess his love for the blond haired boy.

The boy in front of him, gave him one of the biggest smile Kakashi had ever seen before, **"then how about answering me"** behind Kakashis' mask was hidden a little smile, as Kakashi already knew what the boy wanted **"I'm about to go to the training grounds where I plan to train you, as it seems like you have too much time and energy on your hand."** Kakashi stood up and put his book at the usually place in his pocket. Meanwhile the blond was hopping around screaming **"YES"** showing how happy and excited he was. **"Come on"** Kakashi said before he disappeared and only a few seconds later the blond too was gone.

_**Training grounds one hour later**_

Naruto was sweating and exhausted he could barely stand, while Kakashi was still standing and was once again reading his favorite book. **"p-put that… huff book away… huff"** Naruto said as he tried not to fall to the ground. There was no way that he was going to show how tired he was to Kakashi, that guy already knew how weak he was and there was no way that he was going to show anymore weakness, and even if it only was training it still counted.

As Kakashi watched how the smaller boy tried to keep standing he couldn't help but let a little chuckle out. _How adorable_ Kakashi thought as he was watching the blond, there was trying hard on not to show any weakness.

Why do he try so hard when it's only training many would properly ask, but those people who asked wouldn't know what he had gone thought, and what he had to endured his whole life. Kakashi knew and he didn't ask as he understood and loved the boy, but the boy was his student so he knew that couldn't be anything else than a good teacher and friend to him.

"**Only if you can capture me**" Kakashi said he was standing completely still, not moving anything else than the hand he used to change the pages with. Before the blond started to move he took a deep breath and ran for his teacher making useless try in capturing him, but before he was in arm reach the man was gone from the spot. **"Damn"** the blond looked around trying to figure out where his teacher was hiding, but he could see nothing else than trees there was surrounding him.

Meanwhile his teacher was lying under one of the brushes watching Naruto, as his cute student was trying to find him. As he was watching the boy, he couldn't help but think about how much he loved the boy, but couldn't do anything about it without making the boy hate him_. If only I could be more than a friends _and teacher, Kakashi couldn't help but get sad by those thought, Kakashi would do anything to get the boys' love, even give his own life, but he knew that Naruto would hate him for saying or rather thinking that. But what could he do, he was in love.

Kakashis thoughts were abruptly interrupted as a kunai landed five inches from his face. He looked up and found out that Naruto was watching him only a few feet's away. **"I see you found me"** Kakashi said as he crawled out from his hiding place. And of course Naruto attached him, as soon Kakashi was out from the bush he had been hidden in and the only reason for him being able to do it was because Kakashi let him.

"**Now I got you!"** Naruto yelled as he held his teacher in an embrace that Kakashi wasn't trying to get out of, on the contunary he wanted to stay in it, he had never been so close so he could smell the shampoo Naruto used in his hair, and funny enough he could also smell ramen, which didn't surprise him, as the boy almost didn't eat anything else. And without knowing it he had started to hug the boy back making him uneasy.

"**Um… Kakashi-sensei?"** Naruto said in a quiet voice not wanting the older man to be angry at his next sentence **"Could you let go?"** Kakashi was pulled back once again, by his student, _what am I doing_ he asked himself as he quickly let go and took a step back as his cheek turned red, and of course the other person couldn't see it as it was hidden behind the mask. **"I'm sorry!"** Kakashi started to panic as he was scared that his feelings had been revealed. At the same time Kakashi talked he saw that Naruto's cheek also was started to get red just like his owns had turned red for only less than a minute ago. **"It's okay"** Naruto said before h turned around trying to hide his embarrassment.

_Could it be he's feeling the same?_ Kakashi couldn't help but hope, and it made him do something he didn't know if he would regret in the future but he had to at least try. **"Naruto!"** Kakashi waited till the boy had turned around and he had his full attention. **"What do you think of me"** Kakashi could see that Naruto turned his face away once again before he stammered **"w-what d-do you mean? Y-you're a g-great teacher, and friend.**_"_

_He not telling the truth_, **"Naruto look at me, and say it again."**

Naruto slowly turned around and looked directly into his eyes, as Kakashi meet his eyes he could clearly see that he was terrified, and Kakashi only hoped it was because a certain thing. **"Naruto"** Kakashi voice was gentle and filled with hope, which only surprised the smaller boy.

"**I-I… you are a good teacher, but I-I t-think that I l-l-love you**" Kakashi could see that the boy was on the edge on crying, _was he so scared?_ Kakashi started to feel sorry for pushing the boy so much for the answer, but he couldn't help but be anything else but happy about the answer. "**Naruto please don't cry!"** Kakashi said as he embraced the boy **"I love you too."**

It seemed that the boy stopped crying out of clear shock. **"please Naruto say something?" **Kakashi had started to be nervous as he felt that it was too good to be true but his thought stopped as the smaller boy gently pulled his head down and innocently putted a fast kiss on his lips, but as soon the lips was moved Kakashi pulled the boys face up again roughly made his way into the boy mouth with his tongue. At first Naruto was stiff as a stick but he soon realized and kissed back exploring the older man's mouth, while his hands made their way up to the hair and started too mess it even more than it was before.

None of them knew how long they kissed, only that they wanted more and couldn't get enough, they had both been holding back for so long and now they could finally give after for their desire for each other.

"**love, I think it would be best if we find a more private place to pledge our love**" Kakashi said when he pulled away from the red and delicious lips, that he had hungered so much for the last few years. Naruto only nodded as he couldn't find his voice, he was too excited and a bit confused by it all.

**Kakashis house **

As soon as the two of them had entered Kakashi pushed the boy up against the wall and once again dominated the delicious lips on the boy. Slowly while they moved towards the bedroom Kakashi started to undress the boy in front of him, so they quickly could get to the business once they made it to the room with the only bed in the in the house.

Between some of the kissed they started to say **"I love you"** to each others, only to tell each other that they shouldn't stop and it was only right what they did because they loved each other.

When they finally made it to the room they stopped kissing each other and Kakashi moved down to get to know the other parts of the boy. First he wanted to get to know two small friends that were placed on his lover chest. First he fondled them a little before he started to suck on one of them, where after he changed so they wouldn't feel lonely, and the one he didn't suck on he fondled making sure that he gave both of them attention. As Kakashi was having fun with Narutos' nipples, the boy moaned at everything Kakashi did, but he soon wanted the man to move on go lower as his neither part was getting impassion**.**

"**S-sensei please, please stop teasing."** Naruto whispered with his lust filled voice, and Kakashi could clearly hear it as his own was properly just like his. **"Tell me, what do you want?"** Kakashi asked as he stopped playing with the smaller boy nipple, and moved upwards to the boys' face where he started biting the boys left ear, **"tell me what you want"** Naruto didn't say anything as he was too busy moaning form the sensation he got from the biting, but after he had gotten a bit used to it he tried to speak, but he was only able to make it out in small sentences.

"**please, aah… lower… i… need aah… too… feel… you… inside.. of aah… me" **Naruto finally was able to say, and Kakashi didn't wait a second as he moved lower to fulfill the order he had gotten from his lover.

As he had reached what he wanted he took the limp in his mouth and slowly started to suck on it, while his hands moved lower to prepare the boy. As his finger entered you could hear a scream and moan mixed together, as it seemed that Naruto couldn't decided if it felt good or if it hurt, but who could blame him, as he was still a virgin, well at least not for much longer.

"**yes… Ah please don't stop"** Naruto pleaded as Kakashi quirked his peace, **"so you don't want me to stop?"** Kakashi smirked at Naruto knowing that he now could take the next step. **"No please I beg you"** Naruto whined when Kakashi suddenly stopped. But not for long Kakashi was removing his own cloth before he started to fill Naruto up with his own length, as Naruto was filled so was his voice filled with scream as he had never felt something that hurt so much.

But as soon he started to scream Kakashi started to kiss him, trying to ease the pain with pleasure. Not soon after Kakashi had entered him, Naruto started to feel the pleasure from his asshole and neither part, and soon his scream turned to pleasurable moans, encouraging Kakashi to continue.

No one knew how long they were at it, or how many kissed they shared, but one thing they knew they loved each other more than they had ever done before, and nothing would be able to destroy that love they shared for each other. The one, who had once loved but lost it, had gotten a new chance to love and he greeted it with all he had, while the other who had never received love from other finally had someone who treasured him more than life itself.


End file.
